


As Surely As the Sun Will Rise

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, morning ritual, shower makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Surely As the Sun Will Rise

Cas woke groggily, rubbing his eyes in a languid way. Although he didn't have to sleep, he would occasionally, enjoying the feeling of being well rested—a rest angels could never achieve. He sat up, shirtless but wearing his boxers, and looked around the motel room. He heard the shower going and stood up. He walked towards the bathroom. He went to the sink and quickly brushed his teeth. He shucked off his boxers, stepping into the shower to join Dean, who was now shampooing his hair. He placed his hands on Dean's waist and kissed his lips softly.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips as the suds from the shampoo washed down their faces. "Morning," Cas said. Dean kissed him softly again as a reply. Cas reached around Dean for the shampoo bottle. He squeezed a bit into his palm and scrubbed it into his scalp. Showering was something Cas also didn't have to do, but he enjoyed the feeling of water sliding down his body and washing him clean. He also wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to shower with Dean when it arrived.

Dean turned Cas around and started scrubbing his back with the washcloth. Cas leaned into the contact, humming deeply with pleasure. Cas turned around and grabbed the washcloth from Dean and repeated the favor for the other man. When he was finished, Dean turned around and kissed Cas deeply. Dean smiled as Cas reached around him and turned off the water. Cas stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He handed another towel to Dean.

Cas walked back into the main area of the hotel room, and grabbed his clothes from on top of the dresser. He pulled them on and rumpled his fingers in his hair, shaking out the last of the water droplets. Dean came out from the bathroom and pulled on his clothes as well. When he was finished, Cas grabbed the laptop from on top of the nightstand and Dean grabbed their duffel bag of weaponry.

Dean placed his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder at Cas. "Ready?" he asked as Cas pulled on his coat.

"Ready," Cas answered.

They never really talked in the mornings, preferring their brand of comfortable silence. It was something they had honed to perfection, their non-verbal communication skills. Perhaps it was their "profound connection" as Cas called it, but nonetheless, they enjoyed it. Speaking without words, talking and listening with their gestures and motions as the rising sun filtered in through the motel drapes.


End file.
